oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter (known as BH) is a player-killing minigame that was released in Old School Runescape on the 18th September 2014. Christian loves this, but you know what he also loves?..... Taking a large one up his arse. (None shall fear but thy mighty large dong) Getting a target (THIS IS HOW CHRISTIAN DOES IT) When you enter the wilderness on world 318, the only Bounty Hunter world, you will see a small interface appear in the top-right of your screen. The Bounty Hunter target system will track down a player that is close to your combat level and will match you both up as targets. Once you have been assigned a target you will get a hint about what level wilderness they are in. This hint will also change colour depending on how far away from them you are, helping you track them down. If you leave the wilderness for two minutes, or log out for any period of time, you will forfeit your target. If you forfeit too many targets you will incur a penalty and will be unable to receive a new target for a considerable period of time. Killing your target and emblems When you catch up with your target you will then be faced with the task of killing them. The player that ends up winning the fight will have a good chance of receiving, in addition to what their target risked, a Mysterious emblem. The chance of receiving a mysterious emblem is based on the combat level of the players target. Emblems can be traded in at the Bounty Hunter rewards shop in exchange for bounties, a currency used to purchase rewards from the shop. There are 10 tiers of emblem with increasing values. On your first target kill you will have a chance of receiving the lowest tier. Once you have your tier 1 emblem you have a choice: you can choose to try your luck at upgrading your emblem or trade it in for the reward. Mysterious emblem will be downgraded as they are dropped on death. For example, if a player is killed and had a tier 3 emblem in their inventory the victor will obtain a tier 2 emblem instead. Emblem upgrades If you get a target kill with an emblem in your inventory the emblem will upgrade to the next tier. The value of the emblems are as follows: *Tier 1 = 50,000 bounties *Tier 2 = 100,000 bounties *Tier 3 = 200,000 bounties *Tier 4 = 500,000 bounties *Tier 5 = 750,000 bounties *Tier 6 = 1,200,000 bounties *Tier 7 = 1,750,000 bounties *Tier 8 = 2,500,000 bounties *Tier 9 = 3,500,000 bounties *Tier 10 = 5,000,000 bounties Emblems are always risked so you will have to be willing to take on a loss for a chance to upgrade them. If you are holding multiple emblems only the highest tier emblem will be upgraded. Rewards The emblem trader in Edgeville will take your emblems off you in exchange for the previously described bounties. These are the items you can purchase with your bounty points in the Bounty Hunter Store. Along with a bunch of valuable gear that is available for purchase, there are rewards only available via the Bounty Hunter Store: * - Can be used on a Saradomin sword to create a Saradomin's blessed sword, which reverts to Saradomin's tear after after it has dealt 10,000 hits. * - Teleports the user to locations that could previously only be teleported to via Ancient Magicks teleportation spells. * - Can be used on a granite maul to create a granite maul (or). * - Can be used on a steam battlestaff to create a steam battlestaff (or). * - Can be used on a dragon pickaxe to create a dragon pickaxe (or). * - Can be used on a malediction ward or an odium ward to create a malediction ward (or) or an odium ward (or) respectively. * - Doubles your chance of getting a clue scroll from monsters within the wilderness. * - Reduces the special attack cost of the magic shortbow to 50%, and increases ranged attack bonus to +75. * and whip recolours - Tint the colour of your whip to an icy blue or a lava orange. *Dark bow recolours - A few different options to re-colour your dark bows: , , and . * - Allows you access to cast Teleport to Bounty Target. * - A cosmetic hat. * - Saves your clue on death if you die within the wilderness. * - Allows you to store three types of runes. All of the rewards, apart from the looting bag and the rune pouch, are tradeable and can be sold to other players.Category:Minigames Category:Player vs Player Arenas